


Who Dun Did It

by gannonic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia meets parks and recs, im sorry, the meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone broke the coffee maker. Nobody is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Dun Did It

"Who broke it."

Nine nations stood around a coffe pot, which had a hole smashed into the side.

"I'm not mad," Germany said, looking all the assembled countries in the eye. "I'm just disappointed."

This was when Veneziano decided to take one for the team. "I-I did, ve, I broke it--"

"No, you didn't." Germany told him. He crossed his arms. "America?" He asked, addressing the said nation. 

"Woah, dude, don't look at me." He put up his arms in a surrender gesture. "Look at England."

"What!? I didn't break it!" England said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then how did you know it was broken!?"

"Because its sitting right in front of us, and its broken!"

"Um," Russia cut in. "If it matters, and it probably doesn't, but little grumpy Italy was last one to touch."

"The fuck, you lair! I don't even drink this American shit!" Romano said, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Then would you mind telling us what you were doing earlier?" Japan asked from his spot.

Romano hissed like a cat and glared at Japan. "I use the fucking sugar packets to pour in Spain's hair. Everyone fucking knows that you piece of crapola pasta!"

"Stop the violence!" Veneziano said. "Look, I broke it, just let me fix it Germania, please."

"Nein." He said, "Who broke it?" Germany asked again.

"Ah, Allemange, Canada has been very quiet, non?" France pointed out. Ignoring a couple cries of "who?", Canada turned to him.

"Really?" He asked quietly like 'you wanna fucking go bro?'

"Oui, really." France gave him his best smile.

"Oh my God," Canada whispered. "I didn't do it! I swear, eh?"

The group descended into madness, and Germboy leaned back into his chair. He was the one who broke it. The noise scared Italy, so he punched it.

He looked onto the chaos with a smile.


End file.
